poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Toad Brigade Adventure (Transcript)
Here is the transcript for The Toad Brigade Adventure. Narrator: When the Earth was in great danger, Ransik assembled Twilight Sparkle and her friends to save the universe. The war was raging when Nightmare Moon and Ivan Ooze each began a full scale battle. Until, The Rangers finally defeated them one by one. But now, A new threat arose as Bowser and his evil army of Koopa begins to conquer the Earth. Only our heroes can stop him. They are Power Rangers Harmony Force! The episode begins with Toad, he and his brigade were showing their new friends around their homes. Toad: Welcome to our humble home. So, what'd you all think? Fluttershy: It's so beautiful, Toad. Yellow Toad: We hoped you like it. Pinkie Pie: I love it, (bouncing on the mushrooms) theses mushrooms are so bouncy! Blue Toad: It's not much, but it's the finest place to visit. Spike: I could get used to this already. Twilight Sparkle: Me too, Spike. Bloom (Winx): How'd you all live like this? Toadette: Whenever we had to. Toad: Nothing personal. Soon, they'd showed them what's beyond their home for new discoveries. Purple Toad: Look out there, what do you guys see? Sunset Shimmer: I see hills, mountains, and something beyond them. Nova: What gives? Toad: There's always many kinds of adventures waiting for us. Blue Toad: It's true. Yellow Toad: And we experienced it. Mirage: We've learned the same thing. Twilight Sparkle: We make a great team back there. Toadette: We sure did, Twilight. Meanwhile at Bowser's Castle, he decided to begin his next evil plan for the Mushroom Kingdom. Bowser: The time has come to begin our next evil plan! Kamek: Allow me, Boss, I'll take care of the job. Bowser Jr.: You? Forget it, you couldn't even cast a spell well enough. Bowser: Enough, Junior. Very well, Kamek, you may proceed the plan. Kamek: Thank you, Your highness. Black Lady: Be gone with you. Mistress 9: And don't fail us. Kamek: Yes, My queen. So, he set off to carry one his evil plan. As for Twilight, she was suggested by Arthur to have his sister, Dot and Dinosaur Neil help babysit Flurry Heart. Twilight Sparkle: Are you sure about this, Arthur? Arthur: It'll be fine, Twilight, it's only for the time being. The Tick: Arthur's right, you've been babysitting Flurry Heart many times before. Dinosaur Neil: Yeah. And basides, Dot and I were just practing parenthood just to know what it's like to have kids. Flurry Heart: (cooing) Twilight Sparkle: Okay then. (hands the Dot the diaper bag) Here's the diaper bag, everything you'll need for Flurry are in here, and make sure you'll read the list. Dot: Relax, Twilight, it's no trouble at all. We don't mind watching your little niece for a while. Twilight Sparkle: Alright, thank you both. (to Flurry Heart as she hands her to Dot) I'll pick you up later, Flurry, you be good girl. (kisses her cheek) So, Twilight left with the Tick and Arthur leaving Flurry with Dot and Neil. Later, they meet with Ransik and the toads at the Crystal Prep Secret Lab. Star Swirl the Bearded: We came as soon as you called us, Ransik. Twilight Sparkle: What's going on, Ransik? Ransik: Nothing much, Twilight, Toad and his comrades would like to speak to you for a minute. Toad: We're about to go on a quest to find about the Elemental Rainbow Crown and the eight colored crowning jewels. Twilight Sparkle: What can you tell us about them? Toad: It's simple, Twilight, it will need to be chosen those who could be the Pillar of the Mushroom Kingdom. Flora: It sounds like a huge risk for us to take. Starlight Glimmer: Do you think it's possible to find it, Ransik? Ransik: Anything impossible is meant to be possible, Starlight. Professor Utonium: Alright then, Toad and Twilight will be in charge of keeping everyone together. Ken Utonium: Sounds like a plan, Dad. Toad: Are you girls with us? Sunset Shimmer: You bet, Toad. Toadette: Alright! Aikko: Let's go! So, they make ready for their mission. However, Lord Dragaunus has freed the Dazzlings from Tartarus. Lord Dragaunus: At last, the Dazzlings are now free again. (laughs evilly) With that alarmed, Kamek came to see what's the commotion. Kamek: Hold says you could take over my job, Lord Dragaunus! Wraith: Lord Dragaunus brought us to have the Dazzlings help you, Kamek. Lord Dragaunus: Once you begin carrying on Bowser's plan, the Dazzlings will do the singing. Kamek: So they could argue against each other? Lord Dragaunus: Exactly, the rangers won't get in our way this time. Adagio Dazzle: We'll be ready when you are, Lord Dragaunus. Chameleon: (as Ms. Doubtfire) Listen to Dragaunus, Dear, Dragaunus knows! So, they begin carrying on Bowser's plan. Meanwhile, Twilight and her friends arrived at the Symphonia Kingdom. Twilight Sparkle: This is it, Star Swirl. Star Swirl the Bearded: Yes, Twilight, the Symphonia Kingdom. Toad: That's the place. Mario: Just look at this symbol. Flora: I know, I've never seen anything like it. Hikaru Shidou: This is the Aselia Dimension. Umi Ryuuzaki: Welcome, Rangers. Fuu Hououji: We've been expecting you all, and your allies as well. Brick: So you were. As they all got settled in, Lloyd was pleased to meet some new friends. Lloyd Irving: We're very honored to meet you and your friends, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Who are you guys, and how'd you heard about us? Lloyd Irving: My name is Lloyd Irving, this is Colette Brunel, Genis and Raine Sage, Kratos Aurion, Sheena Fujibayashi, Zelos Wilder, Presea Combatir and Regal Bryant. Toad: We're very glad to meet you all. Toadette: We're looking for the the Elemental Rainbow Crown and the eight colored crowning jewels. Genis Sage: Maybe we can help you with that. Princess Emeraude: Really, you guys can do that? Princess Peach: That'll be wonderful. Mary Bell: It sure would. Colette Brunel: I couldn't agree more. Lloyd Irving: We'll help you any way we can, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, Guys. Toad: You guys are the best. Yoshi: Yeah, right on. Zelos Wilder: By the way, we were beginning to warn you all about the Dazzlings. Sunset Shimmer: What about them? Zelos Wilder: They've returned for their revenge on you. Lloyd Irving: Also the Trix, the enemies of the Winx Team who has returned as well. Bloom (Winx): It can't be! Daphne: That's not good! Mario: We've got to find the Elemental Rainbow Crown and the eight colored crowning jewels! Luigi: And we will, Mario, with our new friends to help us out. Lloyd Irving: You got that right, Luigi. Blue Toad: We'll be too late if we don't. Yellow Toad: Yeah, we know. Flora: We will make it. Roxy: I know we will if we combine our magic. With that said, Colette uses her magic to work up enough strength to stop the Dazzlings form what they'll throw at them. Colette Brunel: Okay, my magic might help stop the Dazzlings. Twilight Sparkle: Let's hope it's enough, Colette. Spike: I have a bad feeling about this. Meanwhile, the Trix have returned for their revenge as they meet with the Dazzlings and Kamek as the three joining Bowser's evil alliance. Icy: At last, we're back and ready for our revenge. Darcy: But why are we here? Stormy: I don't know. Adagio Dazzle: We'll give you one good answers. Aria Blaze: Our leaders send us for the three of us. Sonata Dusk: We have a job for you. Icy: What'd you three have in mind? Adagio Dazzle: A double team effort of each three of us. Back with everyone else, Twilight, Star Swirl, and the Toad Brigade came inside the Library. Twilight Sparkle: Look at all of these books, Star Swirl, there are so many knowledge to find out about how to defeat all evil. Star Swirl the Bearded: Yes, Twilight. We must be on our guard, Bowser and his followers may be expecting us. Starlight Glimmer: Alright then, let's get started! Aikko: Right! Tecna: Okay! Suddenly, Blue Toad, Yellow Toad and Purple Toad discovered their own secret. Blue Toad: I don't believe it, we could be the very Pillars! Yellow Toad: I think you're right! Purple Toad: This is so cool! So, they explained it all to their friends. Mario: Mama Mia! Luigi: I don't believe it! Princess Peach: Me either! Princess Daisy: That's amazing! Rosalina: No doubt! Toad Priscilla: So, Blue Toad, Yellow Toad and Purple Toad are the very Pillars we're looking for! Then, Toad takes the lead with his comrades to give Twilight and her friends enough Rainbow Power. Toad: How do you feel now, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: We feel more stronger than ever! Lloyd Irving: Then that will keep you stronger while we fight off the Koopa Minions. Suddenly, they started here the same singing tunes of the Dazzlings. Star Swirl the Bearded: It's the Dazzlings! (brought out the magic earplugs) Put these on. Twilight Sparkle: (putting them on) Will these protect us from the spell? Star Swirl the Bearded: Yes, I've casted a spell so that it won't have effect on any of us. Stygian: Let's hope it's enough to stop them, Star Swirl. Bloom (Winx): We'll make sure of it, Stygian. Blossom: My thoughts exactly. Jinmay: I'm up for it. However, Alex Xanatos used his Double Flute to block the effect on Twilight and any of her friends. Twilight Sparkle: That tune, I've heard it from this morning! Sunset Shimmer: Could it be...? Starlight Glimmer: It's Alex! With the Dazzlings irritated, everyone was glad to see him. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Did I miss something? Donkey Kong: Nothing much, Al. Diddy Kong: At least you know how to stop the Dazzlings. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Yeah, but it took a lot of work to pull it off. With that done, his tune has silenced the Dazzlings' spell. Somnambula: Well done, Alex, you sure know to work on your spell. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Thanks for the compliment, Somnambula. Suddenly, the Trix came out of nowhere with a bunch of Koopa Minions. Icy: Surprise! Twilight Sparkle: It's the Trix! Bloom (Winx): Let's stop them! Chiro: Right! Twilight Sparkle: It's Morphin Time! Mane 6: Harmony, Full Power! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom Power, Energize! Spike: Honor Power, Unleashed! Starlight Glimmer: Equality Power, Arise! Mirage: Passionate Power, Unite! The Elemental Warriors: Elemental Power, Descend! The Harmony Force morphing sequence begins. Twilight Sparkle: Magic! Applejack: Honesty! Fluttershy: Kindness! Pinkie Pie: Laughter! Rarity: Generosity! Rainbow Dash: Loyalty! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom! Spike: Honor! Starlight Glimmer: Equality! Mirage: Passionate! Star Swirl the Bearded: Sorcery! Rockhoof: Strength! Mage Meadowbrook: Healing! Somnambula: Hope! Mistmane: Beauty! Flash Magnus: Bravery! Stygian: Knowledge! Altogether: Harmony Begin, Our Power Within! Power Rangers Harmony Force! The Harmony Force Symbol appears. The Harmony Force Symbol appears as the trademark blue smoke appeared. The Friendly Five: We are the terrors that flap in the night! We are the referee that qualifies any team! Darkwing Duck: I am Darkwing Duck! Nega-Megavolt: I am Darkwing Megavolt! Nega-Quackerjack: I am Darkwing Quackerjack! Nega-Bushroot: I am Darkwing Bushroot! Nega-Liquidator: I am Darkwing Liquidator! Leia: (uses the Star Key) Key of the star, With powers burning bright, Reveal the staff and shine your light, Release! (The Star Key turns into Star Wand and she prepares for a battle) Captain Crandall: Buh-za! Skate Lad: Chi-ka! Rope Girl: Wuh-pa! Altogether: Teamo Supremo! The Mummies: With the Strength of Ra! (activated their armors) Chiro: Hyperforce Go! Bloom (Winx): We are the Winx Club! Sailor Scouts: We're the Sailor Scouts, and we will punish you! Darkwing Duck: Justice Squad, Mighty Ducks, Road Rovers, Street Sharks, Extreme Dinosaurs, Teamo Supremo, and Mushroom, Jungle and Superheroes, Assemble! At last, the fight begins as the rangers and their allies fought off the Koopa Minions. T-Bone: Time to fossilize these shrews! Twilight Sparkle: You said it, T-Bone! Princess Peach: Let's do it! Lloyd Irving: Right! Suddenly, the Trix casted a spell on Colette turning her into a pumpkin by their black magic. Colette Brunel: Guys! Help! Stygian: Hold on, Colette! As Stygian tried to rescue her, the Trix surrounded them both. Icy: You’re too late now! Darcy: Time we settle this! Stormy: And this time, it'll be your last fight! Blue Toad: Stygian! Duck! Stygian: (ducked down as he threw some mushrooms at them) Good throw! Blue Toad: Thanks. Mario: We have to get Colette away form the villains! Musa: Way ahead of you, Mario. Layla: We got your back, Stygian. Stygian: Thank you, Layla. So, the Rangers and Heroes started weakening the Dazzlings with every attacks they've got. Twilight Sparkle: It's over, Adagio, your evil ends now. Adagio Dazzle: Not just yet, Rangers! Sparx: You've got nowhere else to go! However, Dragaunus was making ready with the growth potion. Lord Dragaunus: Fire! With one blast of the growth potion, the Dazzlings got bigger with a giant siren spell. Wildwing Flashblade: Looks like it's time to being out the big guns. Twilight Sparkle: Right, Wildwing. Summon Harmony Zords! At last, the Zords were given a whole new level of power. Spike: What's happening? Toad: Your Ultrazord is being given a new upgrade, try it out! Rarity: I say we use that new power for the Ultrazord. Mistmane: Then let's do this together! The Harmony Force Rangers and Elemental Warriors: Ultimate Elemental Ultrazord, Combine! At last, the Ultimate Elemental Ultrazord was combined not one. The Harmony Force Rangers and Elemental Warriors: Ultimate Elemental Ultrazord, Ready! Twilight Sparkle: Ready when you are, Toad! Toad: Okay, activate your know Mushroom Slingshot! Toadette: Go for it! Twilight Sparkle: Okay. Elemental Mushroom Slingshot, Activate! With the new weapon activated, it was ready to fire at the Dazzlings. Twilight Sparkle: Shall we, Star Swirl? Star Swirl the Barded: I believe we shall, Twilight. Elemental Mushroom Slingshot, Full Bast! With a full blast, the Dazzlings were growing weaker and are about to shrink down. Flash Magnus: They're weakening! Stygian: Time to finish this! Altogether: Elemental Mushroom Slingshot, Final Attack! Finally, the Rangers defeated the Dazzlings for good. Twilight Sparkle: Harmony Wins, Evil Loses! Soon enough, Star Swirl started working on a spell to cure Colette. Star Swirl the Bearded: It's not going to be easy, but my magic will cure you. Colette Brunel: I'm ready, Star Swirl. Star Swirl the Bearded: Alright then. At last, Star Swirl worked his magic and cured Colette who is now back to normal. Colette Brunel: I'm me again. Fluttershy: We're so happy for you, Colette. Mary Bell: Good to have you back. Flora: And as human again. Colette Brunel: Thank you all very much, especially you, Star Swirl. After that, Twilight was so happy to see Flurry Heart again. Twilight Sparkle: Hi, Flurry. (as Dot hand her to Twilight) Did you miss your Auntie Twilight? Flurry Heart: (giggling) Twilight Sparkle: Thank you both so much for watching her, I hope it's not a bother to you two. Dot: Not at all, Twilight. Although I don't mind changing a few diapers. Dinosaur Neil: Dot and I only take turns with Flurry, no biggie. Bloom (Winx): It's a good thing Arthur talked Twilight into it. Mario: Right you are, Bloom. Back at CPA at night, everyone were willing to take the Toad Bros. to Bed. Princess Peach: Goodnight, Blue Toad. Goodnight, Yellow Toad. Blue Toad: (yawns) Goodnight, Peach. Yellow Toad: (yawns) Goodnight. So, they started to fall asleep and snoring. Mary Bell: Boy, that was some journey we've been through. Flora: Colette, same as long time ago, I have to undo the dark spell to Mirta in her Pumpkin curse same as Star Swirl the Bearded helped you break the spell. Colette Brunel: If that's the kind of spell the Trix were about to use, it'll be doomed for everyone in this realm. Princess Peach: What else can we do? Flora: I wish I knew, Peach. Colette Brunel: Don't worry, I know that the Harmony Force Rangers will find a way. The End Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts